Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device manufacturing method.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, a light emitting device having a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) includes electronic components such as a light emitting element and a protective element, a substrate on which the electronic components are disposed, and a light-transmissive resin for protecting, for example, the light emitting element and the protective element.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-69086 discloses a light emitting device in which fluorescent material particles are deposited on a light emitting element to form a fluorescent material layer having a substantially uniform thickness by a so-called electrodeposition method. With the light emitting device, light emitted from the light emitting element is subject to wavelength conversion by the fluorescent material layer, thereby the light emitting device outputting white color-based light by a combination of the wavelength converted light and the light emitted from the light emitting element.